stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Lewis
Lewis (first name or pseudonym; surname unknown) is the commanding officer of the [[USS Odyssey (NCC-71832-A)|USS Odyssey-A]] and Unity One Starbase. He is one of the youngest yet most experienced starship commanders in Alliance history. His mother's name was Jillian; his father's name is currently unknown to him. Early Life and Career Lewis was born on the [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] in 2371, but when the ship met the Borg in 2373, he was taken and assimilated in a Borg maturation chamber. Thus Lewis is always five years above his age mentally because of enhanced cranial development. Fortunately, as Voyager returned home via a Borg Transwarp Hub, an away team sent to a Borg sphere saved him from complete assimilation, and Voyager's Doctor was able to remove most cybernetic implants. The Borg had however managed to enhance Lewis' brain significantly, and he finished primary schooling in less than two months after Voyager's return to Earth. The Academy Years Lewis' mother, a Starfleet captain, convinced Command to allow Lewis a two year abridged course at Starfleet Academy. The Endeavour Missions This worked wonders, and in early 2379, Lewis was given a provisional rank of Commander and assigned to his mother's ship, the [[USS Endeavour|USS Endeavour]]. The experience helped Lewis' development, and a Borg attack on Earth in early 2380 gave Lewis the chance to prove himself. Lewis managed to contact a "Borg King", who gave Starfleet information on how to combat the Borg, ending up with the destruction of the invasion fleet. Around this time, Lewis became involved with then-Commander Lisa Coventry, also serving on the Endeavour at the time. However, the romance was short-lived as Lewis was offered a promotion and accepted, despite the fact that it meant leaving Lisa. The Incursion Missions Starfleet promoted Lewis to Junior Captain and gave him the [[USS Incursion|USS Incursion]], a ''Defiant''-class (variant) stealth ship. Over the years, Lewis fought hard and helped win the small border conflicts with races, and represented the Federation in many first contacts. The Hawk Missions In 2382, the Incursion was re-assigned, and Lewis was given the [[USS Hawk|USS Hawk]]. This ship was destroyed shortly after it left spacedock, but the crew survived and transferred to a ''Sovereign''-class [[USS Hawk-A|USS Hawk-A]]. This ship played a large part in the Neronian war, and in the final showdown, with Lewis in command, it destroyed Nero's flagship, ending almost six months of conflict. This act pushed Lewis to the rank of full Captain, and he received some much wanted shore leave. About two months into his leave, Lewis was called up to help in the capture of an alien who had caused a war between the Federation and the Interstellar Concordium in 2380. Since the Hawk was on Mars, undergoing refit, Lewis asked the starship builders on spacedock to construct a ship that he had been designing over shore leave. Starfleet named this ship the [[USS Hawk-B|USS Hawk-B]], and again, with his crew, Lewis traveled the stars in the name of the Federation. The Unity One Missions In 2384, after the Borg Elimination Incident, Lewis and the Hawk were assigned to Unity One Starbase as figureheads of peace near the Romulan Neutral Zone. Shortly after assuming command, Lewis and Puto were assigned to hunt down the Rakelli, a long-time enemy of the Klingons, who wanted to destabalize the relations between the Federation and the Klingons. After five months, the crew of Unity completed this task when it was discovered a surviving Borg cube was behind the threat. Five months after curbing the Rakelli threat, Lewis was instrumental in defeating the Borg armada that attacked Unity One Starbase during the Battle of Gateway. The following encounters with the Iccobar were probably the most terrible threat Lewis and his crew ever faced. The Odyssey Missions Lewis is currently the commanding officer of the [[USS Odyssey (NCC-71832-A)|USS Odyssey-A]] and joint commander of Unity One Starbase with Captain Puto and Captain Lisa Coventry. It would be a grievous miscalculation to call Lewis a by-the-book officer. His often wacky and dangerous plans have just about saved the Federation on numerous occasions. He is very serious when it comes to his career, which he has worked hard to build. Each person has a weakness, however, and Lewis’ is the Borg. He hates them for what they did to him despite the mental abilities that they gave him. He has a more sarcastic and witty personality than most captains, but has a wide range of experience, and is more than willing to explore new cultures and make new friends. He is loyal to his command crew, and they are loyal to him, after over five years of service together. Lewis' knowlege of weapons is extensive. He likes to use the modified FN-P90 Phaser Rifle as his primary weapon. He currently holds the rank of Captain in Starfleet, and the rank of General in the Imperial Starfleet Military. He is close friends with Captain Puto and Commander Tina Nuttol, and is engaged in a close relationship with Captain Lisa Coventry, all assigned to Unity One Starbase. Memorable Quotes * * Chronology * 2371: Lewis was born on the [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]]. * 2373: Lewis is "abducted" by the Borg. * 2379: Made provisional rank of Commander and assigned to the USS Endeavour. Lewis Lewis Lewis Lewis Lewis Lewis Category:Star Trek: Unity